Our Twisted Future
by Empress Akitla
Summary: Sent into the future by the Pastmaster, the SWAT Kats are stunned to find that almost every kat is a saber tooth. They meet up with some familiar sabers and get told of why the future is like this and how to stop it.


**Well I started this story a long time ago but forgot about it. I just found it today and decided that I hadn't written a SWAT Kat story in a while and finished chapter one of this. Please enjoy. And if you're a little confused about some of these unfamiliar characters they're mine and you'd have to read a lot of my other unfinished SWAT Kat stories to figure out where they came from.**

**

* * *

**"Okay Razor, what's the hold up?" T-Bone shouted over the wild scream of the jet engines.

"That last hit jammed all the weapons! We're sitting ducks!" Razor yowled as he smashed his fist into the control panel.

"No we're not," T-Bone growled defiantly and hit the throttle.

The black and red jet swerved around City Hall, trying to lose the other jet. Hard Drive laughed. This was almost too easy.

"Good bye SWAT Kats," Hard Drive locked on two missiles on the SWAT Kats' jet.

Dr. Viper looked up at the two fighting jets. He growled as two missiles almost clipped the sleek fighter jet. If that techno geek managed to hit the SWAT Kats then he wouldn't be able to take them down for himself.

"Attack that jet my pet!" Dr. Viper hissed at the mutated frog behind him.

The frog snarled and leapt up into the air. It webbed feet spread out in front of it as it hit mid-flight.

"What the heck?" T-Bone looked up at the mutated frog that had landed on the jet.

"Hey! That snake's gonna take out those fighter jocks before I can!" Hard Drive yelled as he caught glance of the mutated frog.

"Let'ssss sssssee you get rid of that," Dr. Viper rubbed his hands together in anticipation of seeing the jet go down.

"Fine, I'll just scrape ole toady off," T-Bone pulled back on the yoke.

The jet turned upside down. Flying dangerously close to a building, the tabby tom scraped the mutated frog off on the building with a slam.

"Now to take you down," Hard Drive took aim for the engines of the jet.

The clouds started to swirl and turn. Lightning crackled across the sky. Out of the portal a small orange skeleton appeared with a golden watch in his hand.

"You have to be kidding me!" Razor growled.

"What is this? Pick on SWAT Kats Day?" T-Bone muttered as the jet started to get sucked towards the portal.

"What? The Pastmaster?" Hard Drive growled as he saw his target disappear through the portal.

"Razor, have any idea where we are?" T-Bone asked as he looked at the ruins of a city below.

"My tracking system says we're in…MegaKat City," Razor glanced down.

"What? How far in the future?" T-Bone asked as he flew the jet lower.

"I don't know," Razor whispered as he glanced at the ruins of City Hall. "But we have a problem."

"What now?" T-Bone grumbled as a white strike of lightning streaked across the dark gray sky.

"Two of our engines have burned out and the last one is on fire," Razor answered worriedly.

"Oh that's just perfect," T-Bone pulled up on the yoke and swerved between broken down buildings.

The last engine gave out. The TurboKat started nose diving in a wild scream. T-Bone managed to land them smoothly without blowing them up but the jet still hit a tree, knocking both SWAT Kats unconscious.

* * *

Two cubs, one standing about two feet at the shoulders and the other standing three feet, ran through the old swamp. Their pelts brushing, they jumped logs and streams until they came to the edge of the swamp where it smoothed out into grassland scattered with a few trees.

"There," the larger one with the golden tabby pelt nodded to where some smoke was coming from. "That's where the jet crashed down."

"How can you tell it's a jet?" the smaller dark ginger one with darker tabby stripes asked.

"I used to live around one, remember?" the golden tabby answered as she bounded out into the tall grass.

"Oh yeah," the dark ginger tabby followed her out into the field.

"Hey, you know," the golden tabby mewed as she took a cautious step towards the smoking jet. "That jet looks familiar."

"Forget that! I can hear moaning from inside," the dark ginger tabby started to climb onto the wing of the jet. "Well, are you going to help me?"

"Gabriel, if you get hurt my brother's gonna kill me," the golden tabby followed her nephew up onto the jet's wing.

* * *

T-Bone moaned as he twitched his ears. He could hear voices around him. One was a female's and the other was a young male's.

"No way, they're real kats," the male mewed.

"You know, they look really familiar," the female added.

The tabby tom winced as he lifted his head. His body ached everywhere. He was going to have to make a note; you can't smoothly land in a field filled with trees.

"Hey, they're awake!" the dark ginger tabby jumped back.

"Where are we?" Razor asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"MegaKat City," the golden tabby answered. "And I'm gonna be in big trouble if I talk to you."

Thunder rumbled in the sky. Lightning and more thunder followed. The ruins of the once great city stood eerily in the background, shadowed by sudden strikes of lightning. The forested swamp beyond the field was dark, the edge outlined with eerie colors.

The golden tabby turned her head sharply as a warning call echoed from the dense trees. Her nephew looked up and shied behind her as two very large shadows leapt from the trees and hit the ground running.

"Uh oh," she stood and backed away from the two kats, the dark ginger tabby staying between her front legs.

"What have we told you about talking to strangers outside the Clan?" the larger creature questioned, his golden tabby pelt shimmering as he stalked closer.

"But we….well….you see….uh…." the relatively small female stammered then pushed her nephew forward. "It was his fault."

"We have warned you about wondering too close to the borders," the large female spoke harshly.

"Hey, we didn't mean these two any harm," T-Bone spoke up and got stunned looks from all four saber tooth cats.

"They were just trying to help us," Razor added as he gingerly rubbed a cut on the back of his neck.

"And who are you two?" the dark ginger female asked, walking closer towards the tom with a pelt very similar to hers.

"We're from the past. The Pastmaster zapped us here," T-Bone answered wearily as the muscled male approached him.

"The Pastmaster has not bothered us in years," the dark ginger female whispered then returned her attention to the slender tom in front of her. "Have we clashed before?"

"No, I don't think so," Razor replied slowly.

There was a surge of movement after the two full grown sabers exchanged a look. The younger ones had backed away while the two adults pinned the kats down.

The dark ginger female felt the small tom's heart pounding nervously beneath her paw. Thunder rumbled overhead as her claws slid out, ready to kill. She leaned her head close to him, so close their noses were almost touching.

"Any last words?" she asked, her long sabers brushing the tom. She looked at him, examining every aspect of his face. Analyzing was something she had picked up from her father. The nicked ears suggested he was a fighter. She lifted her head a little, earning the reward of the tom laying his ears flat and pulling back his lips. Even one of his fangs was chipped just a little bit.

Razor was doing much of the same thing as the saber though he didn't realize it. His sharp eyes darted about her massive face. One of her ears was nicked, suggesting she was a young yet aggressive fighter. Her eyes were an azurite blue, similar to his. Her pupils turned to slits as she raised her head.

"Good Lord…." She whispered and retracted her claws.

The golden tabby male glanced down at the broad shouldered tom beneath his massive paw. Their pelts nearly matched. The kat's ears were more nicked than the saber's but then again the tom was probably older. The saber could feel the powerful heart beats beneath his paw and could feel the tom's chest rise and fall as he breathed. He turned his head when he heard the female speak.

"What is it?" the male asked, his voice young but firm.

"Kit, these are our dads," she whispered just loud enough for both toms to hear.

T-Bone and Razor exchanged glances then looked at the sabers standing over them.

"Dad, it's me, Kacey," the dark ginger female said, her voice soft and kind. "I'm twenty-six now, and a…..uh…..saber tooth cat."

"Kacey, what happened to you?" Razor sat up but was nearly knocked back down again as the female wrapped her front legs around his neck and hugged him.

"Dad, I thought you were dead…" Kacey sniffled as a tear slid from the corner of her eye.

"I probably am in this time," Razor murmured as he wrapped his arms around his daughter's thick neck.

Kit looked at Kacey and Razor then down at his own father. He basically fell on top of the tom in pure joy.

"Jeez, Kit," T-Bone shoved the male saber off of his chest and panted. "You've gotta weigh at least six hundred pounds."

"Sorry, dad," he more gently hugged his father.

"It's okay, son," T-Bone said as he felt his son's muscles under his thick fur. "Takin' after your old man."

"Always have," Kit whispered and let go. He stood up to his full height, his shoulders reaching a little over four feet tall. "Josie, you remember your father don't you?"

"Of course I do!" the young golden tabby female swatted her older brother's leg and leapt onto her dad. "Man, I've missed you!"

T-Bone hugged his daughter and stood up stiffly. He was starting to really feel the effects of the crash now.

A haunting call echoed over the swamp that was answered by another one. The three older sabers looked at each other then at their fathers.

"We have to get back to the camp," Kacey said as she shook dried grass from her fur.

"You guys have to come with us," Kit nodded his head towards the swamp.

"What about the TurboKat?" T-Bone asked.

"She'll be fine, no one around here can do anything to it," Kit answered. "You might want to ride us back. You guys look kind of stiff."

"Kind of?" T-Bone repeated his son mockingly.

"Okay, really stiff. Now get on," Kit kneeled down a little.

T-Bone swung his leg over Kit's back and gripped his fur. Razor nimbly leapt on top of his daughter and secured his grip as well. The foursome started to head back towards the heart of the Clan's territory.

* * *

The ride back took only half an hour. The camp was on higher ground than the rest of the swamp and had trees and giant boulders guarding it. They passed a black female saber who was sitting atop a large boulder as a lookout. She just gave all of them a very odd look.

"Just keep your heads down," Kit whispered as they passed through the fairly open camp.

A few sabers were lying on top of boulders or sleeping in the dens dug out beneath them and beneath some of the tree trunks. Only two raised their heads to look at them but lowered them soon after, disinterested. They approached a humongous boulder with a cave in it. The entrance was draped with lichen and moss, concealing whatever was inside.

"You in there?" Kacey called.

"What do you want?" A harsh voice demanded from inside the cave.

"We found some kats," she replied.

There was silence before the reply came, "Bring them in."

Kacey crept inside with Kit following behind her. A very large form, larger than Kit, was lying on the soft grass padded down on the ground. The dim lightning made her fur shine an eerie dark gray while the crest of fur running down the length of her neck was silver.

Razor knew he recognized her voice. His suspicion was confirmed when the saber stood up and came towards them, the scar over her left eye becoming visible.

"Good Lord, where did you find them?" she turned to her daughter, waiting for an answer.

"Josie and Gabriel found them then we found those two," Kacey replied.

"You guys can leave now," she said, her voice barely audible.

The two toms slid off of the sabers' backs and stood there as the two walked out, the lichen swaying in their wake. The large female saber approached both of them, her pine green eyes glittering.

"You're still alive," she whispered and sat in front of them.

"Not in this time," Razor replied and wrapped his arms around the female. "I love you so much, Frost."

Frost wrapped a paw around her husband and rested her massive head on his shoulder.

"Pastmaster?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," T-Bone replied and sat against one of the stone walls.

"I haven't seen you two in nine years," Frost looked at both of them, taking in their appearance.

"That's how far we're in the future?" T-Bone tilted his head to the side a little.

"No, Kacey said she's twenty-six now, she's only fifteen in our time." Razor corrected and slouched against the wall. "We're eleven years in the future."

"What were you guys doing when you appeared here?" Frost asked.

"We were fighting Hard Drive and Dr. Viper then the Pastmaster appeared out of nowhere," Razor stated and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, I remember that fight," Frost walked closer to her husband. "I believe you two called it 'Pick on SWAT Kats Day'."

"So we do get back into our own time?" T-Bone cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Frost answered sadly. "Come here, hon."

Razor obediently turned so his wife could look at the cut on the back of his neck. She gently nudged him and he kneeled down.

"Just go ahead and lay down," she ordered half-heartedly.

The dark ginger tom laid down on his stomach and crossed his arms underneath his head. Frost laid down next to him and started to lick his cut.

"How come us going back sounded like it was a bad thing?" Razor asked as he shivered, not quite sure what to think of Frost licking his neck.

"Nine years ago a villainess called Felidae surfaced," Frost started to tell a story that was obviously hard for her to tell. "She wanted to turn katkind into saber tooth cats, mindless animals over which she had control over. You two went in to save Miss Briggs from her and got caught in her lab. She has…..had two sabers called Yin and Yang. They were huge, massive beasts. You two had to get to her control panel to shut the gas tanks off before they doused MegaKat City, Beijing, Darwin, Cairo, London, and Brasilia in the gas that would turn all kats into sabers."

"Wow, she had quite the set up," T-Bone whistled.

"Yes, she did. Razor had an idea of how to shut off the tanks but couldn't get past Yin and Yang." Frost sighed as she continued. "T-Bone offered himself as a decoy so you could get her control panel. Both Yin and Yang followed him while you ran. T-Bone managed to kill Yang while you were starting to shut the tanks down. Felidae appeared from nowhere and started to battle you. She had the advantage. The tanks activated and had unloaded half of their capacity before you shut them down. That much gas was enough to turn kats into sabers but still retain their minds."

"Was there no antidote?" Razor asked.

"There was but only Felidae knew it, but we didn't know it at the time." Frost lowered and shook her head before resting it beside her husband's head. "Felidae had retrieved her sword that you had knocked from her earlier. She ran you through with it. T-Bone watched helplessly as she pulled her blade from your back. Suddenly he leapt down from the catwalks where he had lead Yin."

"Why couldn't I save you, buddy?" T-Bone buried his head in his arms and waited to hear the rest.

"You were too slow to react even if you had been on the ground floor with him," Frost replied quietly. "You went into some kind of primal rage and attacked Felidae. She kept you at bay with her sword and got you down and cornered. She leapt at you, prepared to drive her sword into your chest but you grabbed a broken metal shaft and she impaled herself."

"What killed me then?" T-Bone asked quietly.

Frost looked at him with watery eyes. "You jumped up and ran to Razor's side and held him. With his dying breath he said it wasn't your fault. You sat there, just holding him when you heard Yin behind you. She was still alive. You laid him back down and got up to face her. I remember this part so clearly. Yin was so fast; she was just a white blur. I remember you trying to crawl away to grab some type of weapon but she bit down on your leg. From where I was I heard your femur snap in half. Your scream still haunts me to this day. Yin picked you up in her mouth and shook you like a chew toy. I heard something snap. I'm not sure what it was but I think it was your back."

T-Bone cringed as did Razor. It was horrible to hear about how you were going to die.

"You landed next to Felidae who was still partially alive," Frost snorted in distaste. "I remember like it was yesterday what she said, 'If I die, so does everyone else.' She said that to you as you both took your last breath."

"Where were you when this all happened?" Razor asked as he sat up.

"I was in a containment unit in her lab but neither you nor T-Bone knew it. She knew that I could cause some major trouble if I was loose." Frost bowed her head.

"So why are you a saber if you weren't exposed to any of the gas?" Razor furrowed his brow as he removed his helmet.

"My family was turned into sabers and I'd rather be with them rather than a loner," Frost whispered. "I injected myself with enough toxin to turn me into this."

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R! It makes me want to finish it! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
